Harry Potter and the Dark Mark
by Devil's Apprentice 2904
Summary: Harry's sixth year. New powers new connections some cliff hangers and a fair amount of romance harry and ginny ;) it will not finish this year and continue onto seventh year in progress warning self harm and depression and sorry but i changed my nickname DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT SOME CHOCOLATE COOKIES MY MUM MADE FOR ME... WANT ONE? now abandoned... up for adoption
1. home and a few new tricks

**Home And a Few New Tricks**

 **Harry Potter was sitting on the back seat of his car, looking dejectedly as his gate way to Hogwarts was swept away from sight behind a sea of ordinary muggle cars filled with ordinary muggles. He now became aware of the fact that his aunt, uncle and cousin, his 'family', kept shooting him scared, anxious and loathing, glances which he had learnt to ignore over the years. It was not difficult to follow his train of thought, it only consisted of Sirus falling over and over through the veil. Harry still felt that if he were to just lift it he would be greeted by the bark like laughter of Sirus.**

 **His thoughts were interrupted by his uncle, whom he loathed even more then Snivellus, a name which he had started using in the memory of Sirus and his father 'well boy' Vernon barked 'What are you waiting for go get your stuff, and get into your room NOW!' It seemed that he had regained his usual temper during the ride home which had been deflated by Moody's warning.**

 **Harry dejectedly dragged his trunk up the stairs into his room and set down Hedwig's cage whom he had let out at the station so she could fly home. He plopped down onto his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling of his room.**

 **His thoughts strayed to the prophecy which in turn kindled a fire of rage in his mind about keeping something so important from which was also the reason of Sirus's death. But his anger died as soon as it flared up and now its place was filled with guilt, 'whom am I fooling he' thought 'it was because of me Sirus died' , it was absolutely true, if he hadn't run off to the ministry it never would have happened. Had he payed attention to Hermione, sirus would have been alive.**

 **His thoughts were again interrupted by his uncle's voice bellowing at him to come down for him to come down. He got up from his bed and wiped the tears from his cheeks that he did not know he had shed. He grudgingly walked into the kitchen of the house he hated the most, he sat down to eat the meagre meal they had provided. He was playing with his food around on the plate when his uncle hissed at him 'well boy what did you do in your crackpot school, this year huh?' Anger flared inside him at this words like it had never flared before, he answered in a deadly cold voice laced with malice 'If you really want to know, I got my godfather killed.' The tone of his voice made both Petunia and Dudley pale but they had no effect on his uncle. He muttered very audibly at this 'You are good at getting people killed, first your disgusting parents then your murderer of a godfa…' he never finished the insult because he had been had been hurled headlong into the nearest wall by Harry's temper controlled magic .**

 **Dudley ran out of the room clutching his backside like it would fall off and petunia shrinked almost comically in her chair and looked horrified at her husband. Harry was just as surprised at the turn of events but managed to not show it on his face and say in a calm tone 'If he ever insults my family again I will make sure that is the last thing he does, UNDERSTOOD?' all his aunt was able to do was nod her head meekly an rush to the aid of her husband.**

 **He walked up the stairs deep in thought about what he had just learnt, he knew that some people can do wandless magic but they had to be as powerfull as Dumbledore. The more he thought about it the more likely did it seem that he had actually gained a huge amount of power after Voldemort possessed him at the ministry.**

 **At this point he became aware that the more he thought about Voldemort he could feel their connection growing. He quickly snapped out of it because the idea of exploring Voldemort's mind terrified him .But it could actually be usefull, he should be able to find out about death eater attacks in advance and help the order. He sat on the chair in front of his desk and wonderd if it could actually work but still he decided to give it a try.**

 **So with his mind steeled he concentrated on Voldemort's face, it no longer haunted his dreams because he now knew that Voldemort was just as scared of him as much as harry was scared of Voldemort. Soon he could feel himself slipping into the conciousness of Voldemort he could feel him pacing about in the riddle manor he could feel his excitement but he did not get any information. He concentrated upon Voldemort's knowledge and memories and suddenly fell off the chair gasping with his head aching like hell. The moment he thought about Voldemort's mories and knowledge his mind became overwhelmed with memories that weren't his and a vast knowledge of potions, spells, charms, apparation, sword fighting, duelling, dark arts and what ever harry could think of about the wizarding world. He steadied his feelings and started rifting through the memories and knowledge of Voldemort. He trained himself to apparate within minutes and that too without a wand, he was also pretty sure he could become an animagus but decided to let it rest for the time being .Another advantage of this bold endeavour into Voldemort's mind that he instantly became a master of occlumency and legilimency without saying the incantation or using a wand. Harry wanted to explore more of this new found knowledge but felt suddenly extremely tired and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.**

 **He woke up next morning with a stiff neck because of the awkward position he slept in and nightmares about Sirus falling through the veil and Voldemort killing his parents. Hedwig sensing him awake hooted softly and glided down to him from her cage onto Harry's shoulder .He mumbled softly as he scratched his only friend in privet drive and mumbled softly to her 'Hi girl had a good hunt yesterday? Well I will have to get some owl treats for you just give me a second and I will pop to diagon alley and no one will be the wiser' with that he dressed quickly into his weasely jumper and a pair of jeans and thought what should he do with his scar but the answer was quite simple, with his new found knowledge and power he transfigured his forhead to make the scar disappear, he had to do this with his wand but the ministry was not able to detect it because he had learnt to render his magical signature untraceable . With that problem solved he apparated to** **grinngotts** **and filled his money bag from his vault and quickly purchased some owl treats and apparated soundlessly back to number 4 privet drive.**

 **Grinning at his flawless handiwork he held out his hand with a few owl treats in it for Hedwig, she hooted in delight and landed on his shoulder and nibbled his ear affectionately and went into her cage to eat her owl treats in peace. A few minutes later a very delighted harry potter climbed down the stairs grinning ear to ear about what he had just accomplished.**


	2. gaining trust and a bit of muscle

**Gaining Trust and a bit Of Muscle**

 **After breakfast harry went back to rift through Voldemort's memories and stumb** led **upon the memory of Voldemort laughing at the news of Sirus's death. He quickly shut of the foreign memories and guilt started to spread through him like venom coursing through his veins. In an attempt to calm himself he had a shower, but that did nothing to calm that unfathomable rage that was building inside him and he felt that unless he let it out on something his magic would shatter all the glass objects in the house. He put his new skills to the test and magically turned his room into a three bedroom flat complete with two master bedrooms and showers and a kitchen.**

 **While he knew that conjuring food was considered impossible he found it quite easy to conjure meals of his choice and eat his fill.**

 **The dursleys were only too glad to see him barred in his room so they did not disturb him, which made it possible for him to make himself completely miserable in one of the bedrooms of his new flat.**

 **He was unable to decide what to do with his life, he knew that more people were going to get injured or killed because of him. It seemed the only reason for him to live was for defeating Voldemort.**

' **SO BE IT' he roared to himself, he was going to make his life worth living. He was determined to make Sirus, his parents proud and show Dumbledore that he wasn't a little child that needed saving every second of his life. For that he first needed to improve his physique and get some practice in duelling and sword play. He knew that both Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort were experts in sword play and he intended to kill at least Lucius in a sword fight. Yes he intended to kill, after seeing what Voldemort has done to innocent muggles, witches and wizards. He knew that if they kept only sending death eaters to Azkaban then they would get out easily because the dementors were secretly working for Voldemort.**

 **He wanted to kill. But it didn't seem right to kill someone, he never wanted to be a murderer. But some people deserved to die Tom Riddle for one and Bellatrix Lestrange for another.**

 **Life was indeed better at privet drive but considering what it was before it was not much. Harry really wanted to go back to the burrow. The only place where people treated him like family. He was counting days until he would be able to go, and meet Ron, Hermione, and Mrs weasely and Ginny… Wait why was he thinking about Ginny?**

 **He had often caught his thought straying to that particular redheaded witch often this summer. She had comforted him after the incident at the ministry. He felt strangely comfortable around her now that she had started talking to him without putting elbows in butter dishes or that sort of thing. A strange sort of feeling crept into him whenever he thought of her. He couldn't quite place it but it was good. He was quite confused but was sure he could sort out his feelings later.**

 **His mind went back to the original problem of increasing physique so that he could at least take a fair amount of physical beating if it came to that. First he would need some muggle gym equipment, which could be conjured in parts by looking at some photos and he would start taking early morning runs, he couldn't sleep anyway with all the nightmares waking him up at five in the morning.**

 **The rest of the day went in elaborating his plan, by the time the gym equipment was ready he was quite tired, he changed into his pyjamas and was about to turn off the lights when a strange looking owl tapped on the window. He opened it and let it perch on a backrest of a chair, and relieved it of his burden. The owl clearly an impatient one flew off without taking a drink from the water bowl he had offered.**

 **He sat down on his bed wearily and opened the letter. It was written in a familiar loopy handwriting.**

Dear Harry,

I know you have not forgiven me for keeping you in the dark all these years but you must understand it was part necessity and part foolishness on my part. Please do not separate yourself from the world. You can by every means go out from your home for a run, I have also heard that there is a quite lovely park near your home please feel free to go there for some evening or afternoon strolls, but I must warn you that a few order members will be following you. And please don't ignore your friends they need you as much as you need them.

Yours truly

Albus Dumbledore

 **He finished reading the letter and sighed, Dumbledore still treated him like a three year old that needed protection in every point of his life. He quickly drafted a reply and went to bed, Hedwig would take it to Hogwarts after she came back from her hunt.**

Respected Sir

I have read your letter and fully intend to take morning runs starting tomorrow, I have no objection to my guard but if it is from the ministry then I decline to have a couple of ministry's lap dogs following me around. You have my forgiveness because I respect you too much for that but my trust is something you will have to earn back.

Yours Sincerely

Harry Potter

 **A/N**

 **I may have got a few spellings wrong but feel free to correct me and I have already gotten the third chapter ready review if you want to see it**

 **thanks for reading**

 **another thought - I have changed the plot dramatically and I think harry will be captured by death eaters and tortured this is before school starts and his personality will also change some what**

 **I dont like to beg but pls review**


	3. back to the burrow

Back to the burrow

Harry's life fell into a routine, he would get up at five take a hour long jog along his locality after that he would have breakfast and have a two hour workout in his home made gym then take a short nap. The rest of the day was consumed in doing his homework and reading books he had bought from flourish and blots.

Yes, he was doing his homework and spending his time cooped up reading defense books and dueling books. He was yet to figure out a way to practice sword play on his own, he was sure he had the knowledge but still he needed practice.

While debating on how to practice swordplay he had come up with an interesting discovery whenever he would hold out his hand and think about the sword of Godric Gyffindor it would appear in his hand and when did not need it any more he could send it back to the glass case in which it was kept in Dumbledore's office.

He had also received a lot of letters from Ron and Hermione berating him to tell them about the prophecy, Hermione had even sent him a page from a muggle psychology book which said nonsense like 'telling people about the cause of depression causes it to subside' or something like that. They only cared about learning about the prophecy and not his feeling, he could have used a little bit of sympathy and show of love but no, they have to remind him of the prophecy that said he would have to be a murderer or be murdered.

Ginny had also sent him a single short letter at first, asking his wellbeing and when he had replied to her she had started sending longer letters and him, even longer replies. He had got to know her pretty well, they talked about her mum, Fred and George's pranks on bill, her father's madness with everything muggle and how he had acquired a music system from somewhere. They also seldom talked about Harry's mum, dad and Sirus. He told her the rough contents of the prophecy and how the dursleys were treating him. He didn't tell her about his endeavors in Voldemort's mind though he did intend to tell her about this when he reached the burrow. She was a good pen friend.

It was the fifteenth of July and harry was sitting on his desk reading his potions book scratching out improvements he had learnt from Voldemort's mind, when his uncle bellowed at the door. He opened it and step outside because he did not want his uncle to throw a fit at seeing the modifications he had made to his room.

His uncle looked surprised at the muscular now taller than him young man that stepped out of the room. He had hoped to see a thin and almost starved Harry not a healthy one.

His uncle grunted 'get down to the kitchen boy I have something to tell you'

He followed his fat uncle to the kitchen where his aunt was sitting looking stern. Vernon sat down on one of the chairs and looked at him as if he was something stuck under the sole of his shoe.

'You will have to find yourself some other place to live this summer because me, Petunia and Dudley will be going to Marge's the rest of the summer' he spat.

A wide grin broke into his face Harry replied happily 'Of course, will owl the Weaseleys so that they can come to pick me up tomorrow, if that's OK with you'

His uncle grunted his approval and Harry literally bounced into his room and quickly wrote to Dumbledore explaining his situation and asking to be picked up tomorrow and sent it with Hedwig to the burrow who would forward it Dumbledore through floo.

He was feeling elated at the thought of leaving the dursleys this early. He was feeling even more elated at the thought of meeting Ginny, he had sorted out his feelings and came to shocking conclusion, he fancied Ginny. He knew there won't be a problem with her brothers they had be throwing hints that he and Ginny would be perfect together. Asking her would not be a problem because he knew that she still liked him.

His thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of Hedwig who had arrived with a reply from the Burrow. Harry quickly unrolled the piece of parchment and begun reading. It was from Ginny.

Dear Harry, Dumbledore has agreed to arrange a portkey for you to come to the burrow, Tonks and Bill will apparate to you at sharp ten am. GO PACK YOUR STUFF NOW! Because I know you always leave packing for the last moment.

Love from,

Ginny

Harry read and it and chuckled at her antics and heeding her words started packing.

After an hour he had finished packing and he went through a quick check to see if he had got every thing

Firebolt check

Hedwig check

Wand check

Books check

Robes check

Assignments check….

After finishing packing he had a quick dinner he went to sleep.

The next day he got up at nine and quickly showered and got dressed and dragged his trunk with one hand and carried Hedwig's cage in another to the front porch. He looked at his watch which showed nine fifty. He sat down on his trunk and scanned the area for any signs of wizards, and then he saw it a distortion which made stuff behind it shimmer in a way he knew at once it was a dissolutionment charm. He instinctively reached for his wand and pointed it towards the distortion ready to shoot a stunner at the slightest sign of hostility. It came closer and Bill and Tonks appeared.

Tonks smiled 'Wotcher, Harry how did you know we were here?'

Harry smiled 'You're no good at dissolutionment charms the light was shimmering far too much.'

Bill asked 'Harry have you been working out?'

Harry shrugged 'Sort of, why?'

Bill laughed 'You just wait until you go to Hogwarts, girls will be all over you'

Harry blushed and said 'let's just get going'

Bill held out a piece of wood and said 'It's our portkey to the Burrow touch it and we will be off'

Tonks held Hedwig's cage and harry his trunk and with a familiar tug behind the navel they disappeared.

 **Author notes**

 **Hi guys thank you for your reviews I will try to reply to them. I will also try to post 2 chapters every week and I think this story will run into its fortieth maybe even fiftieth chapter.**

 **ELI- the first three chapters are always boring so pleas bear with me and wait until the fourth chapter lands, keep reading and thanks for the review.**

 **Nemo- As for your question I already said in chapter 1 that he has learnt to render his magical signature untraceable. But thanks for paying attention. Will try to upload a chapter every 3 or 4 days.**


	4. At the burrow

**At the burrow**

They appeared at the front lawn of the burrow and were swept into a rib breaking hug by Mrs. Weasley, she released him and he was crushed in another joint hug by Hermione and Ginny.

Then they were ushered into the kitchen by Mrs. Weasley. He dragged his trunk where he was greeted by Ron and Remus.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him appraisingly 'Harry you don't seem to be needing fattening up this year but still you will eat as much as I tell you to. And Harry dear please take up your trunk to the twins' room and come to the living room Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you'

'Yes Mrs. Weasley' he called as he started dragging his trunk toward the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley stopped him and asked him gently 'Harry dear I was wondering if you could call me Molly'

He fidgeted a bit and asked 'I was wondering if I could call you mum'

He was immediately swept into another bone crushing hug by her and he said smiling 'I will take that as a yes'

He laughed as he dragged his trunk up the stairs as his legs could take him with Ron struggling to keep up. He reached the twins' room and asked Ron

'Where are the twins staying?'

Ron looked for a moment as he was about to ask something but quickly changed his and said 'they are staying in a flat over their store their business is booming'

Harry smiled at the thought of doing the weasleys well because they had been really nice to him the past five years. He quickly kept his trunk at a corner of his new room and stowed Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk and hurried down the stairs. Professor Dumbledore was sitting on one of the arm chairs in the living room and humming a nonsensical tune when he entered the room.

Dumbledore smiled 'Ah just the wizard I was waiting for. Before I start, could I expect the other to leave the room' at this Remus and Ginny left quietly and Ron and Hermione left grumbling something.

Then Dumbledore continued 'We have two things to discuss today, first is your inheritance… Sirus left you his entire property which makes you considerably richer'

He sagged suddenly 'I don't want to talk about his right now but I understand. Now what was the second thing you wanted to inform me of?'

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more merrier than before 'Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the dueling club professor Lockhart started I would like you to run it in place of the DA, if that's ok with you.'

Harry snorted 'Lockhart was as much of a professor as I am a death eater. But yes I would love to run the dueling club.'

Dumbledore nodded 'thank you Harry, I think you should go back to your friends who I am sure are getting impatient.'

Harry asked 'will you be staying until dinner professor?'

Dumbledore nodded and went out of the room. The moment he was out of the room Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who quickly sat next to him on the couch and gave him a questioning look. He just nodded and was about to say something when Ron interrupted him

'So what did Dumbledore wanted to talk to you about?' Ron asked.

Harry shrugged 'He wanted to ask me if I would run the DA this year as a dueling club for the benefit of the students'

Hermione looked delighted 'that's great Harry now we will be actually get to learn dueling, Lockhart taught us nothing, the others just fell for his looks'

Ron snorted 'well, you were one of them'

This cheeky remark from Ron set off one of the infamous Weasley-Granger arguments. He looked at Ginny and rolled his eyes, she giggled and pointed towards the kitchen door, he nodded and walked towards the door Ginny giggled again and followed him into the kitchen. They sat down on two adjacent kitchen chairs, and he sighed.

Ginny frowned 'what is wrong'

Harry smirked 'I thought when they started going out these fights would stop, but obviously wrong'

Ginny looked surprised 'how did you know?'

Harry smiled darkly 'let's just say I can read minds'

Ginny looked even more surprised 'truly'

He said 'yes truly'

Ginny looked as if she wanted to ask something horrible but couldn't. Finally after a few moments she was able to gather the courage and ask-

'So, how are things going on with you and Cho?'

Harry smiled 'Nothing, after her friend betrayed the DA she and I had a terrible row. She came back the next day crying and I told her to sod off. Always used to cry, that cow, over something'

Ginny looked positively delighted at this statement.

'So' He continued 'Since we're discussing relationships what your story?'

She looked puzzled 'what are you talking about?'

Harry joked 'Well the last time I heard you were dating Gryffindor's resident soccer fan Dean Thomas'

Ginny blushed 'Dean and I broke off after the incident at the department of mysteries'

Harry smiled seductively 'I think all the boys in Gryffindor are blind, I would have asked a pretty girl like you the moment she was free'

Ginny smiled back 'Are you flirting with me?'

'I might be'

Ginny blushed very hard at this statement and was about to take off when she suddenly sobered up and asked apprehensively 'You are still not depressed about the prophecy are you?'

'Nope, anyway I have a few things I would like to tell you'

They had a light conversation until Molly announced dinner. Ron had as usual stuffed his mouth with as much food as possible and was trying to talk through it until Molly and Hermione scolded him at the same time.

Harry spent the rest of the evening chatting until dinner. Dinner was appositively light affair joined by Professor McGonall and Dumbledore, both of them smiled at the antics Ron and Hermione.

Harry finished his dinner caught the attention of Ginny who was sitting opposite to him.

Harry whispered 'come to the living room I have a couple of things to tell you'

Ginny looked apprehensive and asked 'Does it have something to do with the prophecy?'

He was about to answer when Ron interrupted him having apparently eavesdropped on their conversation 'Does this mean she knows what the prophecy contains?'

Harry became highly annoyed at this and answered in a calm yet cold voice 'She might, why do you ask?'

Ron answered with anger clearly present in his voice 'and why may I ask, me and Hermione don't know about it?'

Harry's bottled up emotions got a bit out of hand and anger flared up inside him like never before he knew it he was shouting 'YES YOU MAY ASK. THE BLOODY REASON IS THAT YOU MR. WHY-I-DON'T-GET-HARRY-POTTER'S-FAME IS THAT YOU ARE JEALOUS OF MY FAME THAT I GOT WHEN MY PARENTS GOT KILLED. IF YOU NEED FAME THAT MUCH JUST THROW YOUR FAMILY IN FRONT OF DEATH EATERS THEN YOU- MR. FAME SEEKER WILL GET YOUR FAME. I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE BERATING ME IN EACH OF YOUR LETTERS TO FIND OUT WHAT THE PROPHECY CONTAINED, I COULD'VE USED A BIT OF SYMPATHY FROM MY BEST FRIEND, BUT NO MY BEST FRIEND IS TRYING TO WHEEDLE OUT THE MEMORIES I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER'

By the time Harry finished shouting Ron had paled and was sitting on a chair looking stricken, Hermione was reduced to tears and all the glass crockery had been blown apart, Hermione tried to say something but that in turn increased his anger more and he was shouting again.

'YOU DON'T TALK TO ME MISS PERFECT. WHEN YOU COULDN'T GET INFORMATION IN THE STRAIGHT WAY YOU STARTED SENDING ME THAT PSYCHOLOGICAL NONSENSE, YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR BOOKS AND STAYING AHEAD OF EVERY ONE IN CLASS' With that he stomped out of the room leaving Hermione sobbing uncontrollably and everyone else's face devoid of color.

He stomped into his room and began to repent what he had just done, what he did was not right but then they had treated him like a stubborn three year old child all summer, trying to learn about the prophecy. He heard a knocking on the door followed by Molly's voice.

'Harry dear I know what they did to you wasn't right but maybe I can help'

He sighed 'You can't help me mum the prophecy is real and it is a great pressure on me, I will come down after sometime just let me sort out some things'

Molly's footsteps could be heard going away and he plopped down onto his back in his bed and went into a deep stupor.

Down stairs Hermione was still crying and Ron was trying to console her and professor McGonall, Dumbledore, Remus and Arthur were having a hushed conversation.

Minerva asked 'So the prophecy wasn't lost?'

Dumbledore shook his head 'No, and it said something that made Harry the boy who lived'

Remus said 'Did you see the crockery bursting, I thought accidental magic stopped after you learnt to channel your energy through a wand'

Arthur reminded them 'Remember? He also blew up his aunt in the summer before his third year'

Dumbledore sighed 'Yes, it seems that young Harry has no idea of his strength, I must talk to him about controlling it'

Minerva looked thoughtful 'Are you sure Harry is really exceptionally powerful, he doesn't seem exceptionally bright'

Dumbledore smiled 'Prowess in bookish knowledge and measure of power are totally different. Harry has the power but doesn't have the skill or knowledge to control it'

While others were pondering upon this cryptic comment, Ginny who had been eavesdropping on this conversation crept up the stairs.

Harry meanwhile was still in a deep stupor when Ginny's soft voice roused him 'Harry can I come in?' She asked tentatively.

He immediately leapt up and opened the door smiling, Ginny seeing that he was smiling looked relieved a stepped in. Harry motioned her to sit next to him on the bed, she hesitated but sat down.

He smiled 'So what do you want?'

Ginny seemed to remember something and swelled up in anger 'If I knew Ron and Hermione were treating you like this I would have hexed them into the next week'

Harry laughed 'don't worry they got what they needed and if I know them correctly they will come tomorrow asking for forgiveness.'

Ginny softened 'What was it you wanted to tell me about?'

His face suddenly went blank and he spoke in a soft yet serious voice 'I will tell you some things that you will tell no one, understand, no one.'

Ginny looked serious 'I swear I will tell no one unless you tell me to.'

He smiled again 'Good. The first thing I want to talk to you about is that after Voldemort possessed me at the ministry our connection grew stronger and I learnt to close it and open when I want to'

Ginny looked happy 'Good, now he will be not able to harm you or give you those twisted visions'

He continued 'the second thing is that after I returned to privet drive I somehow slipped into the mind of Voldemort and all his knowledge and memories got transferred to my mind. But I assure you I am not turning evil'

Ginny said 'I have no problem with it if you think it's OK with you'

Harry flashed another seductive smile 'You seem to care a lot about me'

Ginny smiled 'That's because I love you' then realizing what she had said tried to bolt from the room but harry caught her by the waist and made her sit on the bed.

He asked 'I bet the whole Gryffindor tower knows about it why not try talking to me about it'

Ginny looked sad 'well it's hard to talk about it to someone who doesn't share your feelings'

He pulled her closer 'who says I don't'

And then they kissed, it only lasted for a few seconds but to him, it was like an eternity.

Ginny looked over the moon 'does this mean you are asking me out?'

He smirked 'what else might it mean'

Ginny jumped and sat on his lap and kissed him once more before bouncing out of the room squealing in delight.

'She has got to stop doing that' he said aloud to himself.

A/N

RAVENCLAWDISTRICT1- thanks for the review

 **the next chapter will be a major one in the plot, stay tuned for that one**


	5. The Kidnapping

**The kidnapping**

The next day when he sat down for breakfast Ron approached him cautiously with Hermione cowering behind him. Ron started to say something but he interrupted him

'Don't apologies because I know you are sorry, now we're even, end of story, now tell me how did you muster enough courage to ask Hermione Out?'

Ron looked considerably relieved seeing that harry wasn't going to shout at him again but blushed at the last part and managed to plop down onto the chair next to him and say 'Wasn't much hard, we were sitting alone in the living room when something came over me and I blurted out. How did you know any way?'

He smiled darkly 'I have my ways'

Ron sighed 'You are not going to tell me are you?'

He looked mischievous 'You know better than to ask'

Hermione joined in to the conversation which lasted until breakfast and then he left for his room intending to muse though his mental library to find something about advanced cushioning charms and human transfiguration.

He was practicing human transfiguration on his hand by turning it into a lion's paw and back when Ginny's voice sounded at the door 'Harry can I come in?'

He quickly turned his hand back into its original state and called 'of course'

He greeted her by planting a passionate kiss on her lips and she responded equally passionately. When they broke apart she asked 'Do you have some time to talk to me?'

He flashed a cheeky smile 'I always have time to talk to you'

Ginny blushed at the compliment but asked 'When are we going to tell my family?'

Harry replied 'I have got it all thought out, I will tell your mother today in the kitchen after lunch, it's always deserted at that time.'

Ginny looked delighted at this suggestion and signaled her agreement by giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. And quickly exited the room. He spent the rest of his time until lunch perfecting Human transfiguration.

After lunch when the kitchen was empty except him and molly he approached her tentatively 'Uh … mum I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.'

Molly smiled 'of course, what's the problem dear'

Harry hesitated for a second be for quickly saying it in one breath 'Do you mind if I and Ginny go out together?'

Molly smiled her widest 'Of course not you're the best person I could get'

He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding 'Thank you, could you tell the rest of your family, I think I won't be able to handle them'

Molly smiled and nodded and went back to her work. He walked back to the living room grinning broadly where he was greeted by a very anxious Ginny. He sat down next to her and pulled her closer and said 'Your mother has no problem with it and she was quite happy at the suggestion' at this looked delighted at this and jumped onto his lap and kissed him. She had one hand in his hair and the other around his neck. He had both his hands around her waist, he ran his tongue over her lower lip, she obliged and opened her mouth and they let their tongues wrestle for some time.

Ginny drew back and smiled 'we shouldn't kiss here otherwise Ron might see us and kill you'

He smiled back 'No chance, I can defeat him in a duel any day'

He had resumed taking his early morning runs around Ottery St. catchpole. Though Dumbledore objected, but he assured him that he would be all right and after much persuasion he got the go ahead.

Ron had thrown a fit when he heard that Harry had asked out his sister but had quieted down when Molly and Hermione gave him death glares. Other than him all the weaselys were happy to say the least.

It was the twenty second of July and he got up as usual for his morning run on 5 am got dressed by five fifteen and started jogging towards the hillock from which he had once caught a portkey to the quiddithch world cup with the Diggorys, it still brought back the scenes from the graveyard, Cedric lying spread eagled on the ground, Voldemort rising from the cauldron…

He had reached the willow tree where he knew the anti apparation wards ended, he wondered if he could try to learn it, it may come in handy during a fight. He was just thinking about the time when Dumbledore had captured the death eater in the MoM (ministry of magic) when several loud pops around him signaled the apparition of wizards.

He spun around and saw that at least thirty death eaters had their wands trained on him. One of them, a woman, cackled in a high pitched voice 'So the potter brat is finally caught'

He answered in a cold voice while trying to apparate 'Bellatrix, I thought when you would show up after old Voldy's defeat at the ministry'

Bellatrix screeched 'You dare insult the dark lord _petrificus totalus'_

Knowing that he couldn't apparate because one of the death eaters had cast an anti apparation jinx and he would get stunned or worse if he tried to dodge or block, he let the spell hit him. He hit the ground stiff as a wooden board, two of them immediately picked him up and then he started his assault.

He swiftly broke free of the curse using his powers (thanks to his extraordinary magical strength), summoned the sword of Gryffindor and used it to swiftly stab both of his captors in the stomach. Jumping out of the way of the numerous curses and hexes that were sent towards him drew his wand and started sending potentially lethal curses like cutting and explosion hexes, not stunners. He was finally letting lose a tiny part of his rage that was bottled up within as long as he could remember. He also noticed that his magic was so powerful that most of the stunners that were sent his way were dissolving into thin air before reaching him.

As he was jumping out of the way a stunner and stabbing his twelfth victim with the sword, was hit by a Cruciatus Curse and the now familiar sensation of white hot knives digging into his flesh returned, he writhed on the ground screaming in pain and was quickly stunned by one of the others, But the pain did not leave him so he was forced to endure the pain without thrashing about or screaming. The pain was going beyond endurance and he was almost going to pass out when the oily voice of Lucius Malfoy rang out 'That's enough Bellatrix the dark lord will get impatient'

'Yes' cackled Bellatrix 'the dark lord wants to kill him personally'

At this proclamation Lucius produced a pendant from his robes and commanded 'I and Bellatrix will take potter, the rest of you apparate to the dark lord and inform him of our success, leave the bodies… how did Potter get so good at dueling.'

With that Lucius and Bellatrix picked him up unceremoniously and tapped the pendant with their wands twice.

They were taken into a cold musty empty chamber where they shackled him and quietly exited the room leaving him after ennervating him. He tried to rack his brains to try and find a way to free himself. He tried everything he could think of to free himself, which was saying a lot considering that he had all the knowledge of Voldemort.

After about half an hour Voldemort came into the chamber and hissed in his high pitched voice 'So the great Harry Potter lies helpless at the feet of the triumphed dark lord'

He put up a brave face and snorted 'Well that statement is wrong considering the fact that I was captured by your minions rather than you'

Voldemort didn't respond but merely burrowed his red snakelike eyes into his emerald ones and he immediately knew Voldemort was trying to use legillimency, but it was fruitless considering the fact that harry had learnt Occlumency directly from him.

When Voldemort sensed that he couldn't get into his mind he hissed in paraseltounge 'I will only ask you once boy, tell me the prophecy.'

He snorted 'it will be a long cold day in hell before I tell you the prophecy' he hissed back in paraseltounge.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed in anger 'Very well boy, you will get hell'

Voldemort exited the room with his robes billowing behind him and almost immediately two death eaters came into the room and one of them raised his wand whom he recognized as Rockwood and the other taunted him in the slimy voice of Lucius Malfoy 'So the potter brat has refused to divulge information to the dark lord, we will see to it'

Rockwood yelled ' _Crucio_ '

Pain hit him like never before and but he bit back his scream and silently writhed in pain for two whole minutes until the curse removed from him and this time Malfoy Cruciated him again, but he bit back his scream yet again. After fifteen more minutes of torture he passed out from it screaming at the top of his lungs.

He was allowed to rest for ten minutes until Lucius came back and enervated him. He was put back under the Cruciatus Curse but this time was not able to stop himself from screaming. After five more agonizing minutes Lucius removed the curse and sneered.

'Had enough? Or will it take more to loosen your tongue.'

He said nothing but shivered from the after effects of the curse spitting out blood that had come out of his throat. Lucius sensing that he was not going to answer cursed him and held it there until he passed out again and this cycle continued for the rest of the day in which some new death eater would come every hour.

While this was going on there was an emergency Order meeting at ten pm at the burrow due to the fact that it was apparent that Harry had been captured by death eaters. All the members were seated around the kitchen table while Severus gave his report-

'Potter was indeed captured by the dark lord and he apparently plans to torture him until potter divulges the contents of the prophecy. It seems that he has undergone torture for all the time today and continue to suffer until he divulges the prophecy but has not revealed it to the dark lord. Why the dark lord hasn't used legillimency and killed him is still a mystery to me.'

All the people in the room including Dumbledore shuddered at the thought of harry being tortured.

Dumbledore sighed 'All we can do is hope that we will be able to reach Harry before insanity does and search for him the best we can'

Moody growled 'Don't worry potter will hold up fine, he gave a hell of a fight before going down. All alone killed twelve death eaters. He has got some new tricks.

Molly was crying 'Why does this always happen to him, he was so happy the past few days, he had even asked Ginny out… Oh dear she will be so heart broken when her worst fears come to life. I will inform the kids after the meeting'

Dumbledore nodded sadly 'yes molly, it seems that young Harry will never be able to lead a normal life'

Snape sneered 'The way you talk about him is like he is our last hope this is war and all wars have their casualties. Personally I am glad…'

The moment he finished saying it became clear to him he should never have said it in the first place because he was instantly tackled to the ground by three very angry weasely boys kicking and punching every bit of him they could reach.

After about a minute Dumbledore finally said 'I think it's enough boys.'

At this Fred, George and Bill stopped and got up and started towards their seats stopping only once for a well-aimed kick. Severus started to get up weakly but was instantly pushed back on his on his back by the towering figure of Molly Weasely.

'If I ever hear you making one more comment like this Severus, I will personally make sure Voldemort knows about your night job at the order.'

Severus paled at the threat and at the thought of what would happen if it was carried out. The rest of the meeting was taken up in finding ways to find harry.

Meanwhile Ron was trying to console a distraught Hermione without any success and Ginny was crying her heart out on her pillow. A few days back her dreams had come true and Harry potter had asked her out, the same Harry Potter she had pined for since she had seen him on platform nine and three quarters when she was ten. Her dreams came crashing down when today she was informed that harry had gone missing. She had been cooped in her room for all the day crying.

Back at the underground chamber Harry was enervated and given some water to drink and was put back under the Cruciatus curse for the final time that day and was tortured into unconsciousness by none other than Voldemort.

SCRAPPY8- THANK YOU.

FUNNYCAT- SORRY BUT TONKS WILL COME IN A BIT LATER WITH REMUS. AS FOR YOUR SECOND WISH, ITS GRANTED.


	6. the reescue

**The rescue**

' _Crucio_ ' cried another one of his torturers and he once again fell to the ground writhing in pain, moaning and crying.

It was about a fortnight after Harry had been captured and his life had fallen into a very painful cycle. He was woken up at four am every morning from his nightmare filled sleep induced due to the constant presence of dementors, and tortured until he was unconscious every five minutes all day long. He was given a watery soup two times a day and was allowed to use the bathroom three times a day.

Life seemed pointless to him and he tried to commit suicide by holding his breath but each time he tried the smiling Face of Ginny came to his mind's eye giving him hope to live. Each time he was tortured he could feel his sanity slipping little by little, his fears were confirmed by the slightly malicious thoughts he was having every now and then. He also had a lot of physical injuries, his skin was peeling off in random areas creating leaving his internals exposed and random cuts and bruises were appearing on his body both of which he knew were effects of over exposure to the Cruciatus curse. He was under the curse for so long that whole of his body seemed to be constantly aching all over

He had also been through physical torture, every day three or four death eater would beat him mercilessly until he was unconscious, he was sure he had a couple of broken ribs and all of his toes were broken one by one, Voldemort had said he would give him hell and he had indeed gave him hell.

Only once more had Voldemort himself had appeared before him to ask once more if he would tell him the prophecy but he had only chuckled weakly and said a blunt no. Voldemort furious at this ordered him to be beaten and cruciated even more mercilessly which the death eaters were too glad to carry out which resulted in both of his legs broken and him vomiting blood and suffering a concussion. When this did not work he was forced to see death eaters torturing muggles and killing them in the most horrible ways.

At the burrow on the tenth of August Dumbledore had arranged an urgent meeting on the request of Severus. Once everyone was seated on the kitchen table once more, Dumbledore addressed them 'Today we are assembled here because I believe Severus has something important to report'

Severus cleared his throat and began 'potter has refused to yield to the mental, physical and magical torture employed against him and as a result the dark lord has ordered the death eaters to torture him even harder until he dies or divulges the contents of the prophecy, whichever happens first. I have been ordered to torture him tomorrow because the dark lord sensed that I would like it very much. I intend to put a location spell on potter when I am brought to him… that is all I have to report for now'

Dumbledore continued 'well as you have heard, as soon as Severus puts the location charm on harry we will be able to locate and rescue him, if all goes as planned we will leave tomorrow night at midnight.' And with a wave of his hand Dumbledore dismissed the meeting.

Harry was sagging, lying shackled in his prison when the two death eaters he hated the most entered the room, Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape.

Bellatrix cackled at the sight of him 'So I am back again potty, and look at whom I have brought with me'

He shifted his gaze to his potions master who was looking at him with a shocked expression in his eyes (but not on his face, because he had learnt to control his expressions over the years) and there was a good reason for him to be.

He was lying on the ground with his legs twisted at strange angles, his hair was completely had turned completely white but was so matted with blood that it was hard to tell, his clothes were in taters and where ever skin was visible it was either bruised or cut and in some place even the skin had peeled of and the wounded area was infected. Blood was dried on most of his face which had been beaten raw, his nose was smashed, most of his teeth were knocked out and a constant trickle of tears and blood were flowing from his eyes.

Harry managed to croak out 'I should have known you were one of old moldy pants' lap dogs' though he knew that Severus was actually member of the order and his only ray of hope in so many days.

Instead of answering, Severus lifted his wand at harry ' _Crucio_ '

He fell to the floor writhing in pain, screaming, but all that came out of his throat was air, blood and a hoarse gurgling like sound. Severus kept the curse on him until he passed out surrounded by a pool of blood which had come out of his throat and silently performed the location spell and turned to Bellatrix 'I am leaving for now because that muggle loving fool might suspect me if I stay for too long' Bellatrix nodded gleefully and quickly enervated him and started torturing him as Severus walked out, he quickly went out of the anti-disapparation wards and apparated to the burrow where the order was already assembled.

'Well, how was he' asked Bill anxiously

All the members sat on the edge of theirs seats hearing intently and seeing the unfeeling potions master shudder at the memory was enough to set their worst fears right. They quickly steeled themselves and started getting prepared for the midnight rescue.

As midnight approached all of the order members except Severus were assembled in the yard of the burrow where Dumbledore gave them their instructions and at sharp midnight all of them port keyed to Harry's location. They took their positions around the old but large house as Dumbledore started bringing down the wards, as soon as they were down all the order members except four entered the house and soon a pitched battle was being fought between the order members and death eaters who were outnumbered. Remus and Molly's job was to secure harry and portkey him to the hospital wing of Hogwarts, so they quickly proceeded towards the dungeons of the house and were confronted by a five dementors, which they fought off using their patronuses. They opened a door and were met by a sight they would never forget, Harry was lying on the ground shackled and as bad as Severus had seen, even worse because this time his fingers were all bent at odd angles, with blood flowing out of his eyes, mouth, ears, nose and private parts. He looked up at the sudden movement in his room and saw both Remus and Molly almost reduced to tears at the sight of him and croaked aloud to himself 'Great, just great now I am really going insane'

Molly started crying and rushed to him and said 'no harry you're not going insane it's really us'

Harry looked at them for a while and finally nodded and went limp so that Remus could remove his shackles and pick him up. When Remus touched him he winced in pain and tried to move but that only increased his pain and his firm resolve finally broke 'I can't take it anymore, make it stop mum… make it stop' and with that he fainted. Molly broke down at his helplessness and allowed herself to be pushed away from harry and placed him on the conjured stretcher. Remus got hold of harry and molly clutched his sleeve and they were port keyed to the hospital wing.

He woke up after reaching Hogwarts and groaned. Madam Pomfrey was ready for them when they arrived and quickly pushed his stretcher into a private room with him coughing up blood. Molly tried to follow them but was told of by Madam Pomfrey 'Molly I know you want to be with him but right now you just let me do my job'

Molly chocked back a sob, nodded and sat down on the nearest chair sobbing.

He was levitated onto a comfortable bed and had a dreamless sleep potion poured down his throat and suddenly the pain stopped and the bed seemed the most comfortable one in the world and he slowly went to sleep thinking about Ginny once again.

As he dozed off madam Pomfrey started slowly healing his various cuts, bruises, broken bones along with his many internal injuries.

After about an hour after Molly and Remus had rescued harry all the order member and the three children filtered in.

Ginny looked anxious yet happy 'What happened? Is he okay'

When neither Molly nor Remus answered Dumbledore asked 'What happened molly?'

Arthur gently sat down next to her and gave her a reassuring nod at which Molly completely broke down and sobbed into Arthur's shoulder 'He is alive… but barely, he was so badly injured I don't know how he survived'

At this Ginny and Hermione also broke down and joined molly on the bed.

After about of an hour of silence Madam pomfrey entered the room and addresses them 'He will sleep for exactly three days due to the potion I gave him… right now he is stable but I will have to keep him for two weeks at least'

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment before asking 'How bad was it? Poppy?'

Madam Pomfrey sighed 'I don't know how he was alive when they brought him here and still had his wits about him. He was exposed to the Cruciatus curse for at least three hundred hours. That is enough to drive anyone insane in only a short fraction of that time… And as if that wasn't enough it looks like he was severely beaten up and his fingers and toes were probably broken one by one. He also has the half the normal amount of blood in his body left. He also had severe internal injuries along with overexposure to dementors… I don't know how he managed to get out of this alive'

This was greeted by a shocked silence broken by Ginny's sobs who had also gone chalk white. Slowly one by one the order members left and after some time the only people left were the weasleys and professor Dumbledore. Molly wanted to see him one more time before going but was refrained from doing so by a very angry Poppy 'The boy needs rest for now. I will allow you to meet him when he wakes up later'


End file.
